Beauty and the Dinosaur
by Titanic Disaster
Summary: Parody of Beauty and the Beast. Lisa saves Dexter by taking his place as Robbie's prisoner but later turns out to be not only a guest but a friend.
1. Prologue

**Beauty and the Dinosaur**

**Prologue**

In the beginning of the story, we see an orange book that is titled "Beauty and the Dinosaur" until the book opened to page 1. The pages show images of what happened to the prince for denying a rose on one winter's night.

_Once upon a time, in a city of Toon Town, a young prince lived in a castle. Although he had everything desired by his heart, the prince was spoiled, selfish, bossy, and unkind._

_Then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Angered by her appearance, the prince denied the gift and told the old woman to leave and never return, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within._

_And when the prince dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful female wizard known as the Dark Magician Girl._

_The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late because she had seen that there is no love in his heart and, as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous dinosaur, and cast a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there._

_Ashamed of his monstrous form, the dinosaur concealed himself inside the castle with a magic mirror as his only window to show the outside world._

_The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which will bloom for many years. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell will be broken. If not, he will be doomed to remain a dinosaur for eternity._

_As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a dinosaur?_


	2. A Quiet Town

**Chapter 1**

**A Quiet Town**

Outside at Toon Town, a fourteen-year old girl walked out of the small house where she lives. The girl's name is Lisa Simpson. She has yellow skin and spiked hair and a white necklace and an orange skirt and shoes. As she arrived at Toon Town, she began to sing.

Lisa: **Little town**

**It's a quiet city**

**Every day**

**Like the one before**

**Little town**

**Full of little people**

**Waking up to say…**

Some cartoon characters appeared from windows and said the French word that means "hello."

Chris (from Family Guy): **Bonjour!**

Alvin: **Bonjour!**

Amy (from Sonic X): **Bonjour!**

Myrtle (from Lilo and Stitch): **Bonjour!**

Danny: **Bonjour!**

Lisa: **There goes the baker with his tray like always**

**The same old bread and rolls to sell**

**Every morning was just the same**

**Since the day that we came**

**To this poor provincial town…**

"Good morning, Lisa," Kevin (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) said as he placed the tray to the opened window.

"Morning, Kevin," Lisa smiled.

"Where are you off to?" Kevin asked.

"The bookshop," Lisa said. "I've just finished the most wonderful story about the sinking of Titanic and…"

"That's very nice," Kevin interrupted, not listening to her. Then he called to someone in the house, "Nazz! Hurry up!"

Lisa shrugged and continued on to the bookshop to return the book she read. She walked past Lilo and Meg.

Lilo and Meg: **Look there she goes. That girl is strange. No question**

**Dazed and distracted**

**Can't you tell?**

Frankie: **Never part of any crowd**

Juniper: **'Cause her head's up on some cloud**

Crowd: **No denying, she's a funny girl, that Lisa**

Lisa climbed on the back of the trolley as it traveled down the street of Toon Town.

David: **Bonjour!**

Nani: **Good day!**

David: **How is your family?  
**  
Angel: **Bonjour!**

Stitch: **Good day!**

Angel: **How are your friends?**

Peach: **I need six eggs!**

Rolf: **That's too expensive**

Lisa: **There must be more than this provincial life**

Lisa entered the bookshop and was greeted by a person with a hat with blue jeans and a green shirt known as Goofy.

"Ah, Lisa," Goofy said.

"Good morning," Lisa smiled as she handed the book to Goofy. "I've came to return the book I've borrowed."

"Finished already?"

"I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday."

"That's all right. I'll borrow…this one." Lisa picked up the book from the shelf and handed it to Goofy.

"That one? But you've read it twice!" Goofy chuckled.

"Well, it's my favorite, Goofy," Lisa smiled. Then she swung to the left and the rolling ladder rolls down its track as she said, "Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, and a prince in disguise."

Goofy laughed and handed the book to her and said, "If you love it, Lisa, it's yours."

"What? But, Goofy…" Lisa said but got interrupted when Goofy said, "I insist."

"Oh, well, thank you so much," Lisa said. Then, as she walked and opened her book, three boys known as Billy, Johnny and Jimmy looked at her.

Billy, Johnny and Jimmy: **Look there she goes. That girl is so peculiar**

**I wonder if she's feeling well**

Women: **With a dreamy far off look**

Men: **And her nose stuck in a book**

All: **What a puzzle to the rest of us is Lisa**

Lisa sat on a fountain and shows the pages to green dinosaur with red boots known as Yoshi.

Lisa: **Oh, isn't this amazing?**

**It's my favorite part because**

**You'll see**

**Here's where she meets prince charming**

**But she won't discover that it's him 'till chapter three**

Then the two plumbers named Mario and Luigi walked up to Yoshi and Mario said, "Yoshi, come on. Let's go." Yoshi followed the plumbers.

Lisa passed by the hat shop.

Violet: **Now, it's no wonder that her life needs beauty**

**Her looks had got no parallel**

Dash: **But behind that fair façade**

**I'm afraid she's rather odd**

**Very different from the rest of us**

People: **She's nothing like the rest of us**

**Yes, different from the rest of us is Lisa!**

Up in the sky, the southern ducks flew until one fell off when a shot went off and hit it. A twelve-year old boy with a green jacket and a striped shirt known as Ed reaches the bag out but the dead duck landed about a foot from the bag.

Ed picked it up, and placed it in a bag and arrived at the boy who shot a duck. He has a yellow with a red vertical line at his right sleeve and is about fifteen years old. It was Eddy.

"Wow, you didn't ever miss a shot, Eddy!" Ed exclaimed. "You're the world's greatest hunter." "I know," Eddy said.

"And no beast would stand a chance against you," Ed said. "And no girl for that matter."

"It's true, lumpy," Eddy said, "and I've got my sights set on that one." He points his gun at Lisa, who is talking to Muriel Bagg.

"The inventor's sister?"

"Yep. She's the one. The lucky girl I'm going to marry."

"But she's…"

"The most beautiful girl in Toon Town."

"I know, but…"

"That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?"

"Of course you do, but what I'm trying to say is…" Eddy interrupted Ed as he sang.

Eddy: **Right from the moment when I met her and saw her**

**I said she's gorgeous and I fell**

**Here in town is only her**

**Who's beautiful as me**

**So I'm making plans to woo and marry Lisa**

Eddy saw Lisa walking down the street with her face in the book. Eddy groaned and went after her, passing the Kanker sisters.

Kanker sisters: **Look there he goes**

**Isn't he dreamy?**

**Mister Eddy**

**Oh, he's so cute**

**Be still, my heart, I'm hardly breathing**

**He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome guy**

Lisa walked pass other people while Eddy tries to catch up to her. However, there were so much people, and it makes him impossible to catch up.

Ash: **Bonjour!**

Eddy: **Make way!**

Yugi: **Good day!**

Tails: **Mais oui!**

Sarah: **You call this bacon?**

Louis: **What lovely grapes!**

Antoine **Some cheese!**

Rotor: **Ten yards!**

Bunnie: **One pound!**

Eddy: **Pardon me!**

Bunnie: **I'll get the knife!**

Eddy: **Please let me through!**

Peter: **This bread!**

Glen: **Those fish!**

Peter: **It's stale!**

Glen: **They smell!**

Stewie: **Peter's mistaken!**

Lisa: **There must be more than this provincial life!**

Eddy: **Just watch**

**I'm going to make Lisa my wife!**

Some people crowded Eddy.

People: **Look there she goes. That girl is strange but special**

**A most peculiar mademoiselle**

**It's a pity and a shame**

**She does not quite fit in**

'**Cause she really is a funny girl**

**A beauty but a funny girl**

**She really is a funny girl**

**That Lisa!**

When the song ended, Lisa poked her eyes out of her book and said, "Hmm?" She turned and saw people minding their own businesses. Lisa then continued on walking, looking at her book.

Eddy came up to Lisa. "Hello, Lisa," he said. "Good day, Eddy," Lisa said, not bothering to look at Eddy.

Eddy snatched the book from Lisa's hands. "Eddy, may I have my book please?" Lisa asked. "How can you read this? There's no pictures," Eddy said, examining the pages of the book.

"Well, some people use their imagination," Lisa said.

"Lisa, it's high time you get your mind out of these books." Eddy tossed the book into the puddle and Lisa picked it up. "And pay attention to more important things like me." The Kanker sisters sigh as they faint. "The whole town is talking about it. It's not right for a teenager to read."

"Eddy, you're obviously primeval to most people but me," Lisa said as she cleaned her book. Eddy shrugged. "Why don't you come to my home so I can show you my trophies," he said as he drags Lisa. "Uh, maybe some time," Lisa said.

"What's wrong with her?" Lee asked jealously. "She's crazy," May added. "He's gorgeous," Marie added. "Please. I have to go home now and help my brother. Bye," Lisa said as she walks home.

Ed laughed and said, "That crazy old boy. He needs all help he can get!" Then he and Eddy laughed until Lisa yelled, "Hey! Don't talk about my brother that way!"

Eddy heard that and said to Ed in pretension, "Yeah, Ed! Don't talk about her brother that way!" and slaps the back of Ed's head.

"My brother's not crazy. He's a genius," Lisa said. Then suddenly, the explosion went off in Lisa's home. Lisa was alert, and she ran home to check on her brother. Eddy and Ed laughed.

Lisa approached her house and opened the doors that lead to the basement. As she did, smoke came out, and Lisa heard someone coughing. It was Lisa's brother. He has orange hair and a white shirt and black boots and glasses and has purple gloves and he is eleven years old. Lisa coughed.

"Dexter?" she asked as she walked down the stairs. "How on Earth did that happen?!" Dexter said angrily. "I don't believe it!" "Are you okay?" Lisa asked. "I'm giving up on this hunk of junk," Dexter said as he kicked the contraption he built.

"You always say that," Lisa giggled. "I mean it this time, Lisa! I'll never get this good for nothing contraption to work!" Dexter shouted. "Sure you will," Lisa said, "And you will win first prize at the Toon Fair tomorrow." Dexter folded his arms. "And become science's most famous inventor," Lisa continued. "You really think that?" Dexter asked. "Yes," Lisa smiled.

"Hmm. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get that thing fixed! Hand me that wrench," Dexter said as he rolled under the contraption after he put on his goggles. Lisa picked up the wrench as Dexter said, "So, did you have a good time at Toon Town?"

"I got a new book," Lisa said. Then she asked, "Dexter, do you think I'm odd?" "My sister? Odd?" Dexter asked as he rolled out of the contraption. "Who the heck would told you that?" Lisa gave the wrench to Dexter as she said, "I don't know, but it's just that I felt I don't ever fit in. There's no one I can talk to."

"Well, what about Eddy, Lisa? He's a handsome fellow," Dexter said.

"Yes, he's handsome," Lisa said sarcastically, "and rude, conceited, punctual, and…Dexter, he's not for me. And neither am I."

"Don't worry," Dexter said. "I believe this invention's gonna be the start of a new life for the two of us." Dexter then came out of the invention and continued, "I think that's done. Now, let's give it a try." He pulled the lever, and the sound of the whistle on the machine went off, and Dexter covered his ears because of that noise. Then the other parts started moving and the axe starts swinging, chopping the log. The piece jumped off and landed perfectly on the other pile of logs.

"It works!" Lisa exclaimed. "It does?" Dexter asked. He discovered that it does. "You're right! It does!" "Dexter, you did it! You really did it!" Lisa exclaimed as she hugged her brother. "Hitch up Pluto, Lisa," Dexter said. "I'm off to the fair!" Then a piece of log his Dexter on the side, making him dizzy.

Later, outside at home, Lisa waved good-bye to Dexter, who now wears a fedora. "Good-bye, Dexter. Good luck," she said.

"See you later, Lisa," Dexter said as he rode on Pluto with the contraption covered in a giant sack on the cart, "and take care while I'm gone."


	3. Dexter in the Castle

**Chapter 2**

**Dexter in the Castle**

At the Forbidden Forest, everything was a bit dark and Dexter was looking at the map with his lantern on. Pluto felt a little scared. He looked at trees with no leaves.

"We should be there. Maybe we missed a turn," Dexter said, examining the map. "I guess I should've take…wait a minute."

Dexter saw the signs that point paths. Pluto turns to the left path but Dexter pulled Pluto's collar back as he said, "No. Let's go that way."

Pluto looks at two pathways. The first pathway has mists and it's very dark. The second pathway has no mists. Pluto turns to the left path again but Dexter pulled his collar back again as he said, "Come on, man. It's a short cut. We'll be there in no time." Then they went to the dark pathway.

Pluto was now scared. He looks at the dark trees in fear. Dexter looks at the map and said, "Wait a second. This can't be right. Where have I been taking us, Pluto? We better turn around."

Pluto heard the howling sound of the wolves and backs up in fear.

"Pluto, stop for a minute," Dexter said as he pulls his collar back, but Pluto kept moving back in fear. Then Pluto accidentally bumped into a tree with a big hole and Zubats flew out. Dexter and Pluto freaked out and Pluto started running.

Dexter pulls Pluto's collar back as he yelled, "Pluto, stop! Stop!" Pluto stopped when he saw a cliff. "Back up! Back up! Back up!" Dexter demanded. Pluto backed up but is still scared. He then started jumping up and down.

"Pluto, stop it!" Dexter yelled. But then, he fell off the cart, and the lantern fall off and broke and it burned out. Pluto then ran away to escape with two wolves after him.

Dexter got up and looked but didn't saw Pluto. "Pluto?" Dexter called quietly. He stood up and placed his hat back on when it fell off when he fell. Then suddenly, he heard growling sounds, turned and freaked out. The reason, he saw three wolves at the rock.

Dexter turned and ran as fast as he could with the wolves right behind him. He ran until he fell on a ramp and rolled down.

Dexter looked up and saw the gates. Dexter later turned and saw the wolves and stood up and ran to the gates and tries to open them.

"Is someone there? Help!" Dexter cried.

As he pushes one of the gates, the gate moved and Dexter fell to the ground. The wolves are coming closer to him, but luckily Dexter kicked the gate closed and the wolves ran off. Dexter got up and left his fedora on the ground.

Dexter turned and gasped because he saw a gigantic castle. Then it started to rain. Dexter ran to the door and stopped. He turned to see if the wolves are coming back but none came. Then he knocked on the door and the door swung open.

Dexter stepped in and gasped in amazement when he saw the entire room. Dexter walked in and called, "Hello?" But he didn't hear anything and he called again, "Hello?"

"_That poor boy must've lost his way in the woods_," the voice said.

"_I can tell,_" the other voice added.

"_Me too,_" the third voice added.

"_Keep_ _quiet,_" the fourth voice said. "_Maybe he'll go away_."

"Is someone there?" Dexter said as he looked around.

Standing by the wall were four figures. The first figure was a sponge named SpongeBob. The second figure was a chubby pink starfish named Patrick. The third figure was a crustacean crab named Mr. Krabs and the last figure was a squid named Squidward.

"_Not a word, you guys. Not one word_," Squidward said quietly to SpongeBob, Patrick and Mr. Krabs.

"I don't need to intrude, but I've lost my dog, and I need a place to stay for tonight," Dexter said.

"_Come on, Squidward. Have a heart_," Mr. Krabs said.

"_Shut up__!_" Squidward yelled quietly as he squeezed Mr. Krabs's lips shut. Mr. Krabs, however, pinched his tentacle. "Ah, ah, ah…ow!" Squidward yelped painfully as he released Mr. Krabs's lips and rubbed his tentacle.

"Of course. You are welcome here," SpongeBob said.

Dexter heard that and turned to see SpongeBob and the others by the wall. "Hello," SpongeBob smiled.

Dexter gasped and said, "Impossible. I never saw any creature like this before."

"Oh, now you've done it, SpongeBob," Squidward said as he came to SpongeBob. "Splendid. Just peachy."

"No, it's all right," Dexter said. "It's, it's just that I've never seen anyone like you guys here in the…the…ah-choo!" Dexter sneezed on the floor.

"Oh, my gosh, you're soaked to the bone," Patrick said. Then SpongeBob brought Dexter to the fireplace as he said, "Come. Warm yourself by the fire." "Thank you," Dexter said.

"No, no, no!" Squidward shouted. "SpongeBob, you know what the master will do if he finds him in the castle."

As Squidward pulls on Dexter's shirt, a shadowy figure that looked like a dinosaur upstairs watched in anger and then he ran. "I demand that boy must…" He says the words as fell down the stairs. "Stop…right…there!"

Squidward got up after falling on the stairs and got terrified when he saw that Dexter is about to sit on the master's chair. "No! Not the master's chair!"

Then, the dinosaurs known as Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky and Petrie came to Dexter. Squidward became angry and yelled to SpongeBob, "SpongeBob, this is getting ridiculous!"

"Well, hello there, you guys," Dexter smiled when he saw Littlefoot and the gang.

A squirrel named Sandy gave Dexter a big blanket to keep him warm. "What service," Dexter sighed.

Squidward started clenching his teeth in anger. "That's it! This is gone far enough!" he screamed. "I'm in charge here! Now, SpongeBob…" Squidward didn't finish when the cart rolled by, running him over.

On the cart were three penguins. The first penguin was an Adelie penguin named Hubie. The second penguin was a Rockhopper penguin named Rocko. The third penguin was a female penguin named Marina. The cart stopped besides the chair.

"How would you like a nice spot of tea?" Hubie asked. Marina poured tea in as she said, "It'll warm you up in no time." "I agree with her," Rocko said.

"No. No tea," Squidward muffled. Then he got up and shouted, "No tea!"

As Dexter sipped his tea, Mr. Krabs said to Patrick, "Patrick, I like this guy." "Me too," Patrick smiled.

Suddenly, a loud sound occurred and everyone jumped. Then the doors swung open and wind blew out the fire at the fireplace. Everything was now dark. Mr. Krabs started shaking in fear. "Uh-oh," Patrick said behind Mr. Krabs.

Dexter started shivering in fear as the shadow appeared.

A mad dinosaur arrived at the door with a mean look. "There's a stranger in the castle," the dinosaur growled. "Master, allow me to explain," SpongeBob said. "This guy was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet. So we…" SpongeBob didn't finish when the dinosaur roared.

Squidward emerged from the carpet and said, "Uh, master, I'd like to have a moment to say." He points at SpongeBob and his friends as he said, "I was against those idiots from the start. It was all their fault; I tried to stop them, but do they listen to me? No, no…" Squidward didn't finish when the dinosaur roared. Squidward screamed and hid under the carpet.

Dexter looked and saw a dinosaur and jumped out of the chair. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" the dinosaur growled. "I-I-I-I was lost in the woods, and…" Dexter began but got interrupted when the dinosaur shouted, "You are NOT welcome here!"

"Wait a minute. I-I-I just…" Dexter began to explain but got interrupted again when the dinosaur said, "What are you staring at?" "Nothing. Nothing," Dexter said. "So, you've come to stare at the **DINOSAUR**, have you?" The dinosaur said as he blocked Dexter's way to leave the castle.

"Please, I meant no harm," Dexter said. "I just need a place to stay for tonight."

The dinosaur grabbed Dexter's wrists with his hand and yelled, "I'll give you a place to stay!"

As the dinosaur drags Dexter out, Dexter cried, "Wait, please! No! No!" Then the dinosaur slammed the door.


	4. Eddy Proposes, Lisa's New Home

**Chapter 3**

**Eddy Proposes; Lisa's New Home**

The next morning, Eddy and Ed appear from behind the bushes at Lisa's house. "Boy, she's going to be surprised, huh, Eddy?" Ed asked. "Yep. This is her lucky day," Eddy said.

Eddy approached to the wedding camp and said, "I just want to thank you all for coming to my wedding. I'm just gonna go in there and propose to the girl." Everyone laughed. But the Kanker sisters just cry.

"And, Ed, when Lisa and I come out of her house…" Eddy said but got interrupted when Ed finished him by saying, "I know, I know. I strike up the band." Then he swings the pointer and the musicians with tubas started playing the wedding music until Eddy whacked him with his fist.

"Not yet!" Eddy snarled.

"Sorry," Ed said.

* * *

Inside, Lisa was reading her book until she heard a knock on the door. She placed her book on the table, approached to the door, and peeked through the eyehole and saw Eddy. Lisa groaned in annoyance as she rolled her eyes. Then she opened the door and Eddy came in.

"Eddy," Lisa said as she began to pretend, "what a pleasant surprise."

"I know it's a pleasant surprise," Eddy said.

"This is the day…" Eddy paused when he looks at himself in the mirror. "This is the day your dreams come true."

"Hey, what do you know about my dreams?" Lisa asked. "Well, about lots of them," Eddy said as he takes his shoes off and places them on Lisa's book. Lisa pinched her nose, thinking about the stench on Eddy's feet.

"Picture this. A hunting teenager who is going to marry someone."

"Well, who will it be?" Lisa asked after she cleaned her book.

"You!" Eddy exclaimed. "Me?" Lisa asked as she backs up behind the door. "Say you marry me," Eddy said. "I'm sorry, but the truth is that I just don't deserve you," Lisa said as she opened the door and moves out of Eddy's way as he fell down the stairs and landed in the mud.

The music started playing. Lisa threw his shoes to the ground. Ed saw Eddy in the mud and stops the music. Eddy emerges from the mud. "So, how'd it go?" he asked with a smile.

Eddy grabbed Ed's head and said, "I'll have Lisa for my only wife. And she will be my wife no matter what." He threw Ed to the mud. Then Ed jumped out of the mud and ran to Eddy who is walking away. "Wait!" he called.

* * *

Later, Lisa peeked her head out of the door and asked, "Is he gone?" When the coast was clear, she come out and said, "I'll take that as a yes." Then, as she walked out, she said to herself, "I can't believe it. I mean, he wants to marry me." Then she started to sing.

Lisa: **Mister Eddy**

**Can't you just see it?**

**Mister Eddy**

**His only wife**

**No sir! Not me!**

**I guarantee it**

**I want much more than this provincial life!**

Lisa ran to the hill next to her house, lay on the grass, and looked at the sky.

**I want adventure in the great wide somewhere**

**I want it more than I can tell**

**And for once it might be grand**

**To have someone understand**

**I want so much more than they've got planned**

Lisa sat up and looked at the birds until she saw Pluto coming to her with Dexter's contraption still in a cart.

"Pluto," Lisa said. "Where's Dexter?" She looked at the cart but didn't see Dexter. She unhooked the cart from Pluto as she said, "You have to take me to him. Where is he?"

* * *

Then, Lisa and Pluto arrived at the castle where Dexter entered.

"What is that place?" Lisa asked. Pluto freaked out as he jumps up and down. "Calm down, Pluto," Lisa said. She then opened the gate and saw Dexter's fedora he left after he was chased by wolves. She picked it up and said, "Dexter."

Lisa then looked at the castle and said, "Well, here goes nothing," and walked to the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the castle at the living room upstairs, Squidward was pacing back and forth angrily as he said to SpongeBob, "Couldn't keep quiet, could you? You have to invite him to stay, haven't you? Serve him tea. Tell him to sit in the master's chair. Meet the dinosaurs."

"We were just trying to be hospitable," SpongeBob said as Squidward folded his arms.

* * *

Lisa opened the door and arrived at the castle. She looks around. "Dexter? Are you here? Hello?" she called. She didn't hear his voice. "Is anyone here? Hello?"

* * *

In the kitchen, Marina was washing the dishes when Ducky came in. "Marina, there's a girl in the castle," she said.

"Now, Ducky," Marina said as she folded her arms, "I won't have you making up such wild stories."

"Really, Marina," Ducky said. "I saw her. Yep, yep, yep."

"Rubbish," Marina said as she continued on washing the dishes.

Then Littlefoot came in and said, "No, she's right. We saw a girl in the castle." "See? I told you," Ducky said.

* * *

Back in the living room, Squidward was ranting while SpongeBob does the hand talk as he mimics Squidward. "Insolent, irresponsible, incompetent, bubble-headed, slack-jawed…" He couldn't continue on when they heard Lisa's voice. "Dexter?"

They turned and saw Lisa walking down the hall. "Did you see that?" SpongeBob asked. They left the living room and saw Lisa without letting her see them. "It's a girl," SpongeBob gasped.

"I know it's a girl," Squidward said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Don't you see? She's the one! The girl we have been waiting for! She's has come to break the spell!" SpongeBob exclaimed as he followed Lisa.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Squidward said as he followed SpongeBob.

Lisa looked around and still didn't saw Dexter. SpongeBob opened the door and Lisa heard it. She turned and walked to the opened door and saw the stairs.

"Hello? Is someone there? Wait! I'm looking for my brother," Lisa said as she climbed up the stairs. Then she saw the dungeon. "This is starting to give me the creeps. Is anyone here?"

"Lisa?" Dexter's voice said from behind the door.

"Dexter!" Lisa exclaimed happily as she ran to the door after picking up the torch. Then Dexter pokes his head out of the window and Lisa holds his hands. He asked, "How'd you find me?"

"Oh, your hands are like ice," Lisa said when she felt the cold temperature on Dexter's hands. Dexter coughed as she said, "I'm gonna get you out of here."

"No. I want you to leave this place," Dexter said.

"Who's done this to you?" Lisa asked. "There's no time to explain. You must go. Now," Dexter said.

"I won't leave you!" Lisa argued.

Then suddenly, a hand from a dinosaur grabbed her and yanked her from the door as a dinosaur bellowed, "What're you doing here?"

"Run, Lisa!" Dexter yelled as the torch Lisa had dropped landed on the puddle and went out. "Who's there? Who are you?" Lisa asked.

"I'm Robbie, the master of this castle," the dinosaur now known as Robbie said.

"Please. I have come for my brother. Can't you see he's sick?" Lisa said. "Then he shouldn't have trespassed here in the first place!" Robbie shouted. "But he might die. Please, I'll do anything," Lisa said.

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner," Robbie said as he left the dungeon.

"Oh, there must be something I can…Wait!" Lisa said. Robbie stopped and looked at Lisa. Then she had an idea and said, "Take me instead."

Robbie groaned. "Wait a minute. You will…take his place?" he asked.

"Lisa, no!" Dexter cried. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"If I did, will you let him go?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, but you must promise to stay in this castle," Robbie said.

Then Lisa said, "Step into the light and, uh, show me who you are." Robbie stepped into the light to reveal himself a green dinosaur with red shoes and a red jacket with white sleeves. Lisa gasped and covered her mouth. Then she turned to her brother.

"No, Lisa," Dexter said. "You can't do this."

"I'm sorry, Dexter," Lisa said sadly. "I have no choice."

Then she walked to Robbie and said sadly, "You have my word." "Done!" Robbie said as he walked to the door and opened it. Dexter came to Lisa. "No, Lisa. Let me handle it," he said. Robbie dragged Dexter outside. "Lisa!" Dexter cried. "Wait! Dexter!" Lisa cried.

Robbie dragged Dexter to the cart attached to the Extreme Gear (from Sonic Riders) as Dexter said, "Please, spare my sister. Please!" "She's no longer your concern," Robbie growled as he threw Dexter in the cart. "Take him to the city."

Then the Extreme Gear dragged the cart to Toon Town. Lisa watched from the window until she buried her face with her arms and cried.

Robbie walked upstairs until SpongeBob said, "Uh, master."

"What?" Robbie said, looking at SpongeBob, who said, "Well, uh, since the girl's going to be living with us, I was just hoping that you might wanna offer her a more comfortable room."

Robbie growled at SpongeBob and resumed walking up the stairs.

"Then again, maybe not," SpongeBob said with an embarrassed look.

Robbie came to Lisa, who was still crying. "You didn't even let me say good-bye. I'll never see him again," Lisa said as tears run down. Robbie felt guilty for a minute until he said to Lisa, "I'll show you to your room."

"What? But I…" Lisa began but stopped. "Well, do you wanna stay in the tower?" Robbie asked. "No," Lisa said as she dries her eyes. "Then follow me," Robbie said.

* * *

Lisa followed Robbie down the hall and looks around the castle. Robbie has Petrie on his shoulder.

Petrie can't take the silence and said to Robbie, "Talk to her, master."

Robbie said to Lisa, "I, uh, hope you like it here." "Go on," Petrie said. "The castle is your home now," Robbie said. "So you can go anywhere you like, but not the west wing."

Lisa was confused and asked, "What's in the west…" She didn't finish when Robbie shouted, "It's forbidden!" Robbie then followed Lisa to a bedroom. "This is your room for now," he said.

Petrie noticed something and whispered to Robbie, "Dinner. Invite her to dinner." Robbie said, "You will join me for dinner. But that's not a request!" And with that, he slammed the door.

Lisa gasped and turned to open the door but can't do it. She felt upset, ran to her bed, and cried.


	5. Eddy's Plan

**Chapter 4**

**Eddy's Plan**

At the Junior Club at Toon Town, when it was snowing, Eddy was furious about Lisa's refusal.

"I can't believe that girl! No one says "no" to me! No one!" Eddy yelled. "I know," Ed said with a bottle of root beer in his hand.

"Rejected! Denied! Refused! They're worse than I can socially bear!" Eddy shouted. He snatched the bottle from Ed's hand and threw it against the wall.

"Uh, more root beer?" Ed asked stupidly.

"What for? She refused me! I'm such a jerk," Eddy said as he placed his hands on his chin.

"Who, Eddy? You? No way!" Ed said. "Eddy, you have got to pull yourself together." Ed than began to sing to cheer him up.

Ed: **Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Eddy**

**Looking so down in the dumps**

Ed pushes Eddy's upper lip to make a smile until Eddy punched Ed to the table. The table was sat by Jimbo, Kearney and Nelson.

**Every guy here'd love to be you, Eddy**

**Even when taking your lumps**

**There's no guy in town as admired as you**

**You're everyone's favorite guy**

**Everyone's happy and inspired by you**

**And it's not…very hard to see why**

The Kanker sisters sigh next to Eddy's chair.

**No…one's…slick as Eddy**

**No one's quick as Eddy**

Ed pulls a belt from Jake's pants and Jake's pants fell down. Jake freaked out. Ed tied Eddy's neck with a belt.

**No one's neck's as incredibly strong as Eddy's**

**For there's no man in town half as many**

Eddy pulls the belt from his neck and the belt snapped in half.

**Perfect, a pure paragon**

**You can ask any Jimbo, Kearney or Nelson**

**And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on**

Jimbo, Kearney, Nelson and Ed: **No…one's…been like Eddy**

**A king pin like Eddy**

Ed: **No one's got a good brain and good eyes like Eddy**

Eddy: **As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating**

Men: **My, what a guy, that Eddy!**

**Give five hurrahs**

**Give twelve hip-hips**

Ed: **Eddy is the best and the rest are all drips**

Ed accidentally threw a bottle at Eddy, and it made Eddy angry. Eddy threw an uppercut, sending Ed flying up.

Men: **No…one…fights like Eddy**

**Douses light like Eddy**

As Eddy fought the three boys, Eddy bit Jimbo's leg.

Jimbo: **In a wrestling match, no one bites like Eddy**

Lee, Marie and May: **For there's no one as smart and sneaky**

Eddy picked up the bench the girls were sitting.

Eddy: **As you see, I've got biceps to spare**

Ed: **Not a bit of him screwy or scrawny**

Eddy dropped the bench on Ed, squishing him flat as he said, "That's right."

Eddy: **And every last of inch of my chest covered with hair**

Eddy takes his shirt off to reveal hair on his chest.

Men: **No one hits like Eddy**

**Matches wits like Eddy**

Ed: **In a spitting match, no one spits like Eddy**

Eddy bites off a piece of belt.

Eddy: **I'm socially good at expectorating**

Eddy then spits and Jimbo, Kearney and Nelson held their signs up that have a number 10 on them.

Jimbo, Kearney and Nelson: **Ten points for Eddy**

Eddy started juggling grapes and catches them in his mouth. Ed tried the same but failed because the grapes landed on his face.

Eddy: **When I was a boy, I ate four dozen grapes**

**Every morning to help me get large**

**And now that I've grown, I ate six dozen grapes**

**So I'm roughly the size of a barge!**

Men: **No…one…shoots like Eddy**

**Makes those beauts like Eddy**

Ed: **Then go stomping around in boots like Eddy**

Eddy: **I use dinosaur teeth in all of my decorating**

Eddy shows everyone the hanging dinosaur teeth and a portrait of Eddy. Then Jimbo, Nelson and Kearney lifted up the chair Eddy was sitting.

All (except Eddy): **My, what a guy**

**Eddy!**

Then the boys threw the chair to the floor, squishing Ed again. As everyone cheered after the song, Dexter arrived. "Help! Someone help me!"

"Dexter?" Donald Duck asked.

"I need your help! He got her!"

"Who?" Eddy asked.

"My sister! She got trapped in the dungeon! We can't waste time!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on! Now, tell us. Who had her in the dungeon?"

"A dinosaur! A horrible, monstrous dinosaur!"

Everything was silent until everyone laughed. Dexter became annoyed. He hates it when everyone thinks he crazy.

"Is it a huge dinosaur?" Nelson said.

"Huge," Dexter said.

"With a long, ugly snout?" Jimbo asked with a cup in his mouth to show a close-up on his mouth like a magnifying glass.

"Hideously ugly," Dexter said.

"And sharp fangs?" Kearney asked.

"Yes. That too," Dexter said. He ran to Eddy. "Will you help me?"

"Well, sure," Eddy said rudely, "we can help you." Kearney and Nelson drag Dexter out to the door as Dexter said, "Well, thank you."

Dexter was later thrown outside. "Crazy old Dexter," Nelson laughed. "He's always good for a laugh," Kearney added. Eddy heard that. "Crazy old Dexter…hmm," he said to himself. Then he looked at Ed, who was crushed by the chair.

Eddy: **Ed, I'm afraid I've been thinking**

Ed: **A commonplace past time?**

Eddy: **I know**

**Remember, that whacky guy is Lisa's brother**

**And his sanity's only so-so**

**Now the wheels in my head have been turning**

**Since I looked at that loony old boy**

**See, I've promised to marry Lisa**

**And now, I am beginning to plan!**

Eddy said to Ed, "If I…" the rest of his words whisper. "Yes?" Ed said. "Then we…" Eddy whispered. "Oh, I don't know. Would she?" Ed asked. "Guess, lumpy," Eddy said. "Oh! I get it," Ed said, noticing what Eddy meant.

"Then let's go!" Eddy and Ed said together.

Eddy and Ed: **No…one…plots like Eddy**

Eddy: **Takes cheap shots like Eddy**

Ed: **Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Eddy**

All (except Eddy and Ed): **So his marriage we will soon be celebrating**

**My, what a guy**

**Eddy!**

Outside, Dexter walked around the city. "Will no one help me?" He called out.


	6. Lisa's Denial

**Chapter 5**

**Lisa's Denial**

Back at Robbie's castle, Lisa, who stopped crying, sat on a bed with a sad look on her face until she heard a knock on the door. "Who's there?" she asked.

"Let us in," Marina said from outside Lisa's room.

Lisa walked to the door and opened it. Hubie, Rocko, Marina and Littlefoot and the gang entered. Lisa gasped.

"We thought you'd like to have a cup of tea," Hubie smiled.

"You're…you're…" Lisa stammered while pointing at the servants as she backs away. But before long, she bumped into something by her back and screamed. She turned and saw an imaginary friend that looked like a beast with horns and grey shorts and a belt. His name is Eduardo. "Careful," he said.

"This is impossible," Lisa said. "I know it is, but here we are," Eduardo chuckled.

"Me never knew she pretty," Petrie said. "Well, she is, Petrie. Yep, yep, yep," Ducky said.

Hubie poured tea in the cup and hands the cup to Lisa. "Thanks," Lisa said as she picked up the cup. She took a sip as Littlefoot said, "That was a very brave thing you did."

"We all think so," Spike said.

"Yeah. Especially when you're a coward," Cera said sarcastically.

"Cera!" Littlefoot scolded.

"What?" Cera argued.

"Cool it, guys," Rocko said.

"I've lost my brother, hopes, dreams, everything," Lisa said sadly after she drank her tea. The servants looked sad.

"Cheer up," Marina said. "It'll turn out quite all right. You'll see." Lisa finally smiled.

Then Littlefoot and his friends left the room. "Come on, guys," Marina said after taking the cup from Lisa's hand.

"Bye," Hubie added. Then they left the room.

Lisa then turned to Eduardo as he said, "Okay. What will I dress you for dinner? Hmm. Let's see what I got in the closet." Eduardo opened the doors and small butterflies came out. He closed the doors quickly as he said, "Whoop! How embarrassing am I." He then opened one door to show some clothes hanging and found one. He picked it up and said, "Here we are. You look nice in this one." He showed Lisa a blue gown.

"Thanks, but I'm not coming to dinner."

Eduardo heard that and said, "But you must."

Then, Squidward came in the room and said, "Dinner is served."

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs at the dining room, Hubie, Rocko, SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, Marina, Sandy and Patrick watch as Robbie paces back and forth impatiently with a mad look. "What's taking her so long?" he growled. "I told her to come down for dinner. Why isn't she here yet?"

"Master, you have to be patient," Mr. Krabs said.

"Yeah. Littlefoot told me she told them that she lost her brother and freedom all in one single day," SpongeBob said.

"Uh, master, do you think the girl we saw can break the spell? Because SpongeBob told me that," Patrick asked. "Well, of course I do!" Robbie shouted.

"All right. Here's the deal. You fall in love with her, and she falls back and poof! The spell's broken, and we'll be human by midnight," SpongeBob said.

"SpongeBob, it's not that simple," Hubie said. "These things take time." "But the rose is beginning to wilt, Hubie," SpongeBob said.

Robbie groaned. "It's no use. She's nice and I'm…Well, look at me!" he shouted.

"You've got to help her," Mr. Krabs said.

"I don't know how," Robbie said as he placed his hands in his pockets. "You must start by making yourself more confident," Marina said. "So, straighten up." Robbie obliged. "Act like a gentleman," Rocko said.

"When she comes in, give her a dashing smile. Come on now. Show me the smile," SpongeBob said. Robbie did what he said but smiled too big.

"Don't scare her," Patrick said.

"Impress her with pride," Hubie said.

"Be gentle," Mr. Krabs said.

"Shower her with respect," Sandy said.

"Be sincere," Rocko said.

Robbie covered his ears, thinking he might have a headache.

"And remember," SpongeBob said. Then he, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Hubie, Rocko and Marina shouted together, "You must control your temper!" Then they heard the door open. "Here she is," Mr. Krabs said.

Robbie looked at the door. Squidward popped his head out of the door. "Good evening," he said nervously. Robbie frowned and asked, "Well, where is she?"

"Well, she's in the process of…uh, I mean, circumstances of being what we are, and…" Squidward then stopped. He later gulped and told Robbie the truth. "She's not coming."

"**WHAT!**" Robbie boomed. He stormed out of the room and ran to Lisa's room with his servants after him.

"Wait! Master!" Squidward said.

"Let's not be hasty!" Patrick added.

Robbie approached the door and banged on the door three times. "I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" he bellowed.

"I'm not hungry, for your information!" Lisa said from inside her room.

The servants looked at each other.

"You better come out or I'll, I'll, I'll break down the door!" Robbie warned.

"Master, I could be wrong, but that's not a nice way to win a girl's heart," SpongeBob said. "He's right. Attempt to be a gentleman," Hubie said.

"But she's being so difficult," Robbie growled.

"Gently, gently," Sandy said.

"Will you come down to dinner?" Robbie asked calmly.

"No," Lisa said.

Robbie pointed at the door to the servants and said, "Hmm?"

"Ah, ah. Please be calm, master," Squidward said.

"It will be a pleasure if you come down to dinner," Robbie said. "The magic word," Patrick said. "Please," Robbie said, knowing what the magic word is.

"No thank you!" Lisa said.

"You can't stay in there!" Robbie yelled.

"Yes, I can!" Lisa argued.

"Fine! Then go ahead and **STAARVE!**" Robbie roared. When he shouted the last word, the servants covered their ears.

Robbie turned to them and yelled, "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!" He stormed off and violently slammed the door, causing the candelabrum to fall off the ceiling from the shaking and broke into pieces. Some pieces of the ceiling landed on Patrick.

"Oh, dear," Marina said. "That didn't go very well at all."

Mr. Krabs said to SpongeBob and Hubie, "SpongeBob and Hubie, stand watch at the door and make sure she gets out." "You can count on us, sir," SpongeBob said as he and Hubie salute.

"The rest of you, come with me. We gotta clean up the mess."

"But what about the candelabrum?" Patrick asked. "We'll deal with it later," Rocko said.

SpongeBob and Hubie stayed at Lisa's room.

* * *

At the west wing, Robbie stormed in and broke some stuff in anger. "I can't believe this! I ask her nicely and she refuses like a jerk! What does she want me to do throughout the night? Beg?" he yelled. He picked up the magic mirror from the table and said, "Show me the girl."

The magic mirror shows Lisa sitting on her bed with her arms crossed and a mad face. Eduardo was sitting next to her. "The master might not be so bad once you get to know him," he said. "Just give him a chance."

"I don't want to get to know him. I don't have anything to do with him!" Lisa said.

Robbie was shocked. "I'm fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything. But a dinosaur," Robbie said as he placed the mirror on the table where the rose in the bell jar stands. The pedal falls off. "It's hopeless."


	7. Be Our Guest

**Chapter 6**

**Be Our Guest**

Back at the hallway as snow continues to fall, Lisa poked her head out of her bedroom door and looks around to see if the coast is clear. Then she walked past the closet before she walked past by the broken candelabrum. Voices are heard from inside it.

"Hubie, you're tickling me," SpongeBob chuckled.

"I know," Hubie chuckled. Hubie and SpongeBob came out of the closet with Hubie tickling him as he and SpongeBob laugh.

"Cut it out, Hubie," SpongeBob laughed.

As Hubie tickles him, he saw Lisa and gasped as he stopped. "Goodness glaciers! She's emerged!" he cried. Lisa walked downstairs.

* * *

In the kitchen, Sandy was putting Ducky in the basket with her friends who are sleeping. "Come on, Ducky," Sandy said as she placed Ducky on Ducky's bed with her friends. "Into the basket with your friends."

"But I'm not sleepy," Ducky said.

"Yes, you are," Sandy chuckled.

"No, I'm not," Ducky said before she fell asleep.

"What can I say, guys? I mean, all this cleaning could make me back break like glass," Mr. Krabs said. "Come on, Mr. Krabs," Rocko said. "It's been a long night."

"If you guys ask me, she was just being stubborn," Squidward said as he threw a cloth in the cupboard after he wiped his hands. "After all, he did say please."

"If the master cannot learn to control his temper, he'll never break the spell and…" Patrick began but didn't finish when Squidward saw Lisa coming in. "Splendid to see you here," Squidward smiled.

The sleeping dinosaurs woke up and saw Lisa. "I am Squidward, head of the household." He reached his tentacle out to shake her hand but Hubie and SpongeBob came in and shook her hands. Squidward scoffed. "They're Hubie and SpongeBob," he said sarcastically.

"We're pleasure to meet you," Hubie said.

"I agree," SpongeBob said.

"I'm Mr. Krabs," Mr. Krabs said. "And these two penguins are Marina and Rocko."

"We're happy to meet you," Marina said.

"And I'm Sandy," Sandy said.

"I'm Littlefoot," Littlefoot said, "and these are my friends. They're Petrie, Ducky, Cera and Spike."

"I'm Lisa. Lisa Simpson, to be exact," Lisa said, smiling.

"If there's anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable, Lisa," Squidward said. Mr. Krabs, who is annoyed, pinched Squidward. "Ow!"

"Well, I am a little hungry right now," Lisa said as she rubs the back of her neck.

"You are?" Sandy said. She turned to the other servants. "Hear that? She's hungry! Start the fire, Mr. Krabs," she said. Mr. Krabs turned on the oven. "Bring the china, Patrick," Marina said. Patrick takes out spoons, knives and forks.

"Can't you remember what the master said?" Squidward said, remembering what Robbie said.

"Oh, pish tosh, Mr. Squidward," Mr. Krabs said. "We can't let the poor girl go hungry!" Squidward then said, "Fine. Just give her some water and some cheese and…" "Stop that, Squidward," Hubie said. "She's not a prisoner. She's our guest. We must make her feel welcome here in the castle."

Then Hubie followed Lisa to the dining room as Squidward said, "Well, we have to keep it down because if the master finds out, he'd have our necks!"

"Now, Squidward, don't be so sure," SpongeBob smiled. "Besides, what's dinner without…music?"

SpongeBob closed the door, and the door hits Squidward, sending him up in the air as he shouted in disbelief, "Music?!" He landed his head on a bucket full of water.

Lisa approached the dining room where everything is dim until spotlights appeared, shining on SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, Rocko, Patrick and Hubie.

"Greetings, Lisa," SpongeBob said. "It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you." Littlefoot and the gang pushed the chair to Lisa and Lisa sat on it as SpongeBob continued, "And now, we invite you to relax and let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents…"

"Your dinner," SpongeBob, Hubie, Rocko, Mr. Krabs and Patrick said together. Lisa smiled. Then the song began.

Rocko: **Be…our…guest**

**Be our guest**

**Put our service to the test**

Patrick: **Tie your napkin around your neck, Lisa**

**And we provide the rest**

Mr. Krabs: **Soup du jour**

**Hot hors d'euvres**

**Why, we only live to serve!**

**Try the grey stuff, it's so tasty**

Mr. Krabs handed the tray to Lisa, and Lisa tried the grey stuff and she liked it.

Hubie: **Don't believe us? Try to, Lisa!**

**We can sing**

**We can dance**

**After all, Lisa, we are smart**

**And dinner here is never second best**

SpongeBob handed the menu to Lisa.

SpongeBob:** Go on, unfold your menu**

**Take a glance and then**

**You'll be our guest**

**Yep, our guest**

**Be our guest**

The servants pass the food to Lisa.

All: **Beef ragout**

**Cheese soufflé**

**Pie and pudding "en flambé"**

Mr. Krabs: **We'll prepare and serve with flair**

**A culinary cabaret**

**You're alone**

**And you're scared**

**But the banquet's all prepared**

SpongeBob:** No one's gloomy or complaining**

**While the flatware's entertaining**

**We tell jokes**

**I do tricks**

**With my performing skills, my friend**

Patrick: **And it's all in perfect taste**

**That you can bet!**

All: **Come on and lift your glass**

**You've won your own free pass**

**To be our guest**

Rocko: **If you're stressed**

**It's fine dining we suggest**

All: **Be our guest!**

**Be our guest!**

**Be our guest!**

Then, a blue spotlight appears, shining on SpongeBob.

SpongeBob:** Life was so unnerving**

**For a servant who's not serving**

**He's not a whole without a soul to wait upon**

Then Hubie came to SpongeBob with a spotlight shining on him.

**Ah, those good old days when we were useful**

**Suddenly those good old days are gone**

Hubie: **Twelve years we've been creatures**

**Needing so much more than dusting**

**Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills**

SpongeBob: **Most days we just lay around the castle**

SpongeBob and Hubie: **Flabby, fat and lazy**

**You walked in and ups-a-daisy!**

Then, in the kitchen, Marina and Sandy walk around.

Marina: **It's a guest**

**It's a guest**

**Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed**

Sandy: **Milk's been poured and thank the Lord**

**We've had the napkins freshly pressed**

**With dessert**

**She'll want tea**

**And, my friend, that's fine with us**

**While we do the cups' soft shoeing**

**Tea'll be bubbling, it'll be brewing**

Marina placed a teapot full of cold tea on an oven to heat up the tea.

Marina: **It'll get warm**

**Piping hot**

Marina then saw a spot on a teapot.

**Goodness sakes! Is that a spot?**

**Clean it up! We want the company impressed**

Ducky wiped the spot off the teapot. Then she and her friends push the cart with Sandy and Marina riding on it.

Sandy: **We've got a lot to do**

**Is it one lump or two**

**For you, our guest?**

Chorus: **She's our guest**

Marina: **She's our guest**

Chorus: **She's our guest**

Squidward, who pulled his head out of a bucket, came in the dining room drying his head with a towel until he saw the performance and races to stop them. "The master will be furious if he hears all that…" He didn't finish when he got bumped by some dancers.

**Be our guest**

**Be our guest**

**Our command is your request**

**It's twelve years since we had anybody here**

**And we're obsessed**

**With your meal**

**With your ease**

**Yes, indeed, we aim to please**

**While the candlelight's still glowing**

**Let us help you**

**We'll keep going**

Everyone stepped aside to show Hubie standing on the table with a baton in his hand and a snow hat on his other hand. SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Marina and Rocko were standing by him, too.

Everyone: **Course by course**

Hubie puts his hat on and everyone started dancing.

**One by one**

'**Til you'll say, "Enough, I'm done."**

Lisa looked up and gasped in amazement when she saw a beautiful chandelier slowly lowering with some dancers.

**Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest**

**Tonight you'll prop your feet up**

**But for now, let's eat up**

Squidward stopped worrying and stopped running around and started dancing, smiling.

**Be our guest**

**Be our guest**

**Be our guest**

**Please, be…our…guest!**

Squidward kept dancing until Hubie and Rocko shoved him during their finishing pose. Then the song ended. Lisa applauded and said, "Bravo! That was excellent!"

"Yes, yes. That was wonderful," Squidward said. He looks at his pocket watch and discovers that it is 8:30 p.m. "Holy shrimp, look at the time. Now it's off to bed."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now, Squidward," Lisa said. "Besides, this is my first time at the enchanted castle."

"Enchanted? Who said anything about enchanted?" Squidward asked. He pointed at SpongeBob and said, "It was you, wasn't it?" "Me? No way," SpongeBob argued. Then he and Squidward started fighting while Hubie and Patrick tried to pull them away to stop the fighting.

"I was just hoping that you guys might wanna give me the tour," Lisa said.

SpongeBob and Squidward stopped fighting and looked at Lisa. They think that a tour may be a good idea, but they have to make sure she does not get to the west wing.


	8. The West Wing

**Chapter 7**

**The West Wing**

After dinner, Squidward was giving Lisa a tour around the castle. Mr. Krabs was following them. He explained every room and section to Lisa.

Down at the hall, as Squidward was showing Lisa paintings made by Pablo Picasso, Lisa was unaware that the knights turn their attention to Lisa.

"You see, Lisa, Pablo Picasso made these beautiful works of art," Squidward said. "People bring his paintings to art museums from around the world to show his work and…" He paused when he saw the knights looking at her, turned to them, and said, "As you were!" The knights turned their attention away from Lisa. "Now, as I was saying…" When he turned to Lisa, Squidward realized that Lisa disappeared.

Mr. Krabs and Squidward saw Lisa, who's about to climb on the stairs. They, believing that Lisa's about to go to the west wing, blocked her path.

Lisa asked, "What's up there?"

"Where? Up there? Nothing at all," Mr. Krabs said. "Yes. Nothing up at the west wing," Squidward said. "Dusty, dull, old, very boring."

"Ah, so that's the west wing," Lisa said.

"Nice going, Mr. Squidward," Mr. Krabs said angrily to Squidward. They blocked Lisa's way again as Mr. Krabs asked, "Would we like to show you something, Mrs. Simpson? We have gardens, or a library perhaps."

"You have a library?" Lisa asked.

"Oh, yes. Many books in a library," Mr. Krabs said as he and Squidward walked to the library. Of course, Lisa didn't follow them and continued upstairs. Then she walked to the door that leads to the west wing.

When Lisa went inside, she saw a complete mess that looked like as if a tornado had destroyed everything. She saw the cracked mirror. Then she saw a portrait that is shredded.

As she was about to lift the shred to reveal the prince, Lisa saw a rose the woman offered under the bell jar. She walked up to it and lifted off the bell jar. She just looked at it until a shadow appeared. It was only Robbie. He knew she shouldn't be in the west wing. He jumped in and placed the jar back on the rose. Then he turned his attention to Lisa.

"Why'd you come here?" Robbie asked.

"I can explain," Lisa said, backing up.

"I warned you not to come here!"

"Wait. I just don't know what…"

"That's none of your business!" Robbie interrupted while pointing at the rose.

"Wait. If we can talk this thing out…" Lisa began but got interrupted when Robbie shouted, "Do you realize what you could have done?!" He bashed his fist at the furniture, which breaks into pieces.

"Please, stop!" Lisa cried.

"Get out!" Robbie bellowed. He kept breaking furniture. Lisa screamed as she ran out. "**GET OUT!!!**" Robbie roared loudly.

Lisa ran out of the west wing. Robbie remained angry until he calmed down. He placed his hand over his eyes in despair, realizing he might be breaking his chances with Lisa.

Lisa ran downstairs as she wrapped a cloak around her. She passed by SpongeBob and Patrick. "Wait. Where are you going?" SpongeBob asked. "Promise or no promise," Lisa said sadly. "I can't stay here another minute!" "Wait, please!" Patrick cried. It was too late. Lisa ran out of the castle.

Outside, Lisa ran out of the castle with Pluto. As they ran, wolves were suddenly chasing them. Lisa and Pluto ran for their lives.

Then, as they ran, something cracked from the ground and they fell in the cold water. Some wolves in the water drowned but Lisa helped Pluto out of the water and they continued to escape.

But then, they stopped when the wolves appeared in their way. Pluto jumped around like crazy until his leash got caught on the branch of the tree. The wolf is about to jump on Pluto but the stick whacked it away from Pluto. Lisa was holding the stick to keep the wolves away. She started swinging until the wolf grabbed the stick and bit it into pieces.

"Uh-oh," Lisa said. The wolf grabbed the corner of the cloak with its teeth and pulled her down.

Lisa screamed as the wolf is about to jump on her. But then Robbie grabbed the wolf and roared at its face. He threw the wolf aside and stood between Lisa and the wolves. Then they fought. Lisa and Pluto watched the fight as Lisa helped Pluto off the branch.

The wolf scratched Robbie's arm and Robbie roared in pain. Then he threw two wolves at the tree. Panicked, the pack of wolves ran off.

Robbie looked dizzily at Lisa until he fell to the ground. Lisa dragged Robbie back to the castle with Pluto.

* * *

Inside the castle, Hubie was pouring hot water in a bowl. Lisa picked up the wet cloth and ringed it. She walked to Robbie, who's staring at his wound. "Here," Lisa said. "Now don't do that." Robbie kept his arm away as he growls at her. The servants hold their hands together. "Just hold still."

Lisa placed the cloth on the wound, and Robbie roared in pain. This caused the servants to split up and hide in fright.

"That hurts!" Robbie yelled.

"If you hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much."

"Well, if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't happen to me."

"If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!"

Robbie opened his mouth to say something but stopped and said, "Well, you shouldn't have been in the west wing!" Robbie snarled.

"Well, you should learn to control your temper like most of us!"

The servants poked their heads out. "Now, hold still. This might sting a little." The cloth touched the wound and Robbie clenched his teeth.

"By the way, thank you for saving my life," Lisa said. The servants came out of their hiding spots.

Robbie looked at Lisa and said, "You're welcome."


	9. Something There

**Chapter 8**

**Something There**

Back at Toon Town, in a restaurant that was closed for tonight, Eddy and Ed were sitting at the table with the Coachman (from Disney's Pinocchio).

The Coachman was wearing a hat and a red coat with a blue scarf and black boots and brown gloves and he has white hair.

The Coachman said, "I don't usually leaves the asylum every night, but they say that you'd makes it worth me while." Eddy tosses a sack full of gold coins to him. The Coachman picked up the gold coin and asked, "So, what have you blokes got to say?"

"Well, Mr. Coachman," Eddy said, "it's like this. I've set my heart for marrying Lisa, but she denied me. I believe she needs a little, what is the word, persuasion. You see, everyone…" He got interrupted when Ed butted in and chirped, "She turned him down flat like a pancake!" This caused Eddy to shove a bucket over Ed's head and punch the bucket until Ed fell to the floor.

Eddy turned back to the Coachman and said, "As I was saying, everyone knows her brother is insane. He was there at Junior Club tonight raving about a dinosaur in the castle…"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," the Coachman interrupted. "The boy you tells me is harmless."

"I know, sir," Eddy said. "Anyway, the point is, Lisa will do anything to keep him away from being locked up in the castle."

"Yeah, even marry him!" Ed chirped when he got up.

"Shut up, Ed!" Eddy yelled as he punched Ed in the side of the head.

"So you boys wants me to throws her brother in the asylum unless she agrees to marries you?" the Coachman asked. Eddy nods. "All right. Let's do it, boys."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Lisa's home, Dexter was packing to leave Toon Town to go back to the castle. "If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone!" he said. "I don't care what it takes. I have to go back to that castle and somehow I have got to get her out of there."

Dexter went outside and walked to the Forbidden Forest with his lantern on. After he left, the stagecoach came to the cottage, and Eddy and Ed walked in. When they went inside, there is nobody home.

"Dexter! Lisa!" Eddy called. "Well, I guess it's not gonna work after all," Ed smiled. "I guess we should forget about it."

Eddy grabbed Ed by the shirt and said, "I don't buy that, lumpy. They will come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them." He threw Ed in the snow bank as he continued, "Remember, Ed, never ever move from that spot until Lisa and her brother come home." He then left as Ed said, "Wait!"

When Eddy vanished, Ed grumbled, "Aw, rats!" On "rats," he hit the wheel with his fist, which made the snow fell on him. "Yeow, that's cold!"

* * *

Back at the castle, Lisa was playing in the snow with Littlefoot and the gang as Pluto watches.

Up on the balcony, Robbie, with a bandaged wound, watches with Rocko and Squidward standing right by him. "I never felt this way about anyone before," he said. "I must do something for her. But what?"

Squidward turned to Robbie and said, "Well, there are usual things. Flowers, chocolates, promises you don't wish to keep…"

"No," Rocko interrupted. "It has to be something special. Something like…wait a moment." He then snapped his fingers as he said, "Of course!"

* * *

Down at the hallway, Lisa followed Robbie to the door that leads to the library. "Lisa, there's something I want to show you," he said. He opened the door but closed it as he said, "But first, you have to close your eyes."

"Why?" Lisa asked.

"It's a surprise," Robbie said. Lisa closed her eyes.

Robbie opened the door and brought Lisa in. They entered the room. "Can I open them, Robbie?" Lisa asked. "Don't wreck it," Robbie chuckled. "Wait here."

Robbie opened the curtain and sunlight hit Lisa's face. "Now, can I open them?" Lisa asked, getting a little impatient.

"All right," Robbie said. "Now."

Lisa opened her eyes and, to her surprise, she gasped. She saw an enormous library that has over millions of books on each shelf. "Oh, this is beautiful," she said.

"You like it?"

"This is glorious."

"Then, it's yours."

"Oh, thank you so much."

The servants are happy to see this. "Oh, will you look at that?" Mr. Krabs said. "I knew it will work!" SpongeBob smiled. "What? What worked?" Ducky asked. "Goodness glaciers, this is perfect," Hubie said. "You better believe it, Mr. Hubie," Mr. Krabs said.

The servants walked away as Patrick said, "Isn't this amazing?" "Me no see anything," Petrie said. "Come on, guys," Cera said. "We got chores to do." "But what are you guys talking about? What's going on?" Ducky asked. "Come on, guys!" "We'll explain later, Ducky," Littlefoot said.

* * *

The next day, Lisa and Robbie were having porridge for breakfast. Lisa was now wearing a purple gown.

Lisa took a taste of porridge, looked towards Robbie and gasped. The reason? Robbie was eating porridge like an animal. He stopped and looked at Lisa.

Petrie handed the spoon to Robbie.

Robbie didn't know what to do. Then he picked up the spoon to eat his porridge, but he's having trouble. Ducky giggled, and Rocko tapped her in the back and waved his finger at her.

Lisa then gave Robbie an easier method. Robbie did the same with Lisa, and everything went smooth.

* * *

The next day, outside at the courtyard, Lisa was feeding birds some bird seed as Robbie watched.

Lisa placed some bird seed on Robbie's hands, and Robbie reached his hands out for the birds, but they flew away.

Lisa: **_There's something sweet_**

**_And almost kind_**

**_But he was mean, and he was harsh, and unrefined_**

**_But now he's dear and so unsure_**

**_I wonder why I didn't see it there before_**

Lisa shook her head and brought Robbie's hands down on the snow, and a bird jumped on his hands and ate the bird seed. Robbie and Lisa smiled.

Robbie: **_She glanced this way_**

**_I thought I saw_**

**_And when she touched, she didn't shudder at my hand_**

**_No, it can be_**

**_I'll just ignore_**

**_But then again, she's never looked at me that way before_**

Lisa went behind the tree.

Lisa: **_New and a bit alarming_**

**_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_**

Lisa turned to see Robbie, who's sitting in the snow.

**_True, that he's no prince charming_**

**_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_**

Robbie took a deep breath when a snowball flew by and hit him in the face.

"Bull's eye!" Lisa cried.

Robbie turned to Lisa, who's laughing and pointing at him. "Oh, yeah?" he chuckled as he attempts to make a big snowball.

As Lisa and Robbie started a snowball fight, Hubie, Rocko, Marina, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward and Mr. Krabs watched from outside the window and smiled.

SpongeBob: **Well, who'd have thought?**

Hubie: **Well, bless my heart**

Squidward: **Well, who'd have known?**

Mr. Krabs: **Well, who indeed?**

Marina, Rocko and Sandy: **It's so peculiar**

All: **We'll wait and see**

**A few days more**

**There may be something there that wasn't there before**

Meanwhile, as Robbie and Lisa read the book, the servants smiled as they watched, and Squidward turned to them.

Squidward: **You know, perhaps there is something there that wasn't there before**

"What?" Ducky asked.

Littlefoot: **There may be something there that wasn't there before**

"What's there, guys?" Ducky asked again.

"We'll tell you sooner or later, Ducky," Littlefoot said with a smile. The servants left the room.


	10. Beauty & the Dinosaur

**Chapter 9**

**Beauty & the Dinosaur**

At nighttime, the servants were bathing Robbie as SpongeBob said, "Tonight's the night, master."

"I don't think I can do this," Robbie said. SpongeBob pointed at the rose and said, "There's no time to be timid. You must be bold and daring."

"Mr. SquarePants does have a point," Mr. Krabs said.

"Right. Bold and daring," Robbie said as he got out of the tub.

"And there will be music and romantic candlelight. And when the moment is right, you will confess your love," SpongeBob said. "I can't," Robbie said. "But we thought you loved her," SpongeBob said.

"I do, but I…" Robbie got interrupted when Squidward came in and said, "Master, your lady awaits."

* * *

At the stairs, Lisa came down the left side. She was wearing a silver ball dress. She looked up and saw Robbie walking down the right side of the stairs. He was wearing golden robes and black shoes. He and Lisa hold hands together and walked down the stairs.

The servants smiled as they watched Lisa and Robbie walking down to the titanic ballroom.

Hubie: **Tale as old as time**

**True as it can be**

**Barely even friends**

**Then somebody bends**

**Unexpectedly**

Rocko: **Just a little change**

**Small to say the least**

**Both a little scared**

**Neither one prepared**

Hubie and Rocko: **Beauty and the Dinosaur**

Robbie gulped nervously when he and Lisa prepared to dance.

Marina: **Ever just the same**

**Ever a surprise**

SpongeBob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Patrick smiled when they watch the dance.

**Ever as before**

**Ever just as sure**

**As the sun will rise**

Hubie: **Tale as old as time**

**Tune as old as song**

Rocko: **Bittersweet and strange**

**Finding you can change**

**Learning you were wrong**

Marina: **Certain as the sun**

**Rising to the east**

Hubie, Rocko and Marina: **Tale as old as time**

**Song as old as rhyme**

**Beauty and the Dinosaur**

SpongeBob and Patrick turned down the lights.

**Tale as old as time**

**Song as old as rhyme**

**Beauty and the Dinosaur**

* * *

Lisa and Robbie later walked out to the balcony. "Lisa. Are you…happy with me?" Robbie asked.

Lisa nodded. But when she looked at the view, her smile faded to a sad face. She's becoming worried about Dexter.

"What is it?" Robbie asked.

"If only I can see my brother again. I missed him. I'm starting to feel worried about him."

Robbie thought of something and said, "There is a way. Come with me."

* * *

At the west wing, Robbie handed the magic mirror to Lisa and said, "This mirror will show you anything. Anything you wish to see."

Lisa took the mirror and said, "I'd like to see my brother. Please."

The mirror glowed, revealing Dexter, who fell to his knees, coughing badly.

"Dexter!" Lisa gasped. "Oh, no! He's sick! He may be dying, and he's all alone!" Robbie looked at the rose, which has six petals left.

"Then…you must go to him."

"What?"

"I'm releasing you."

"You are?"

"Yes." Robbie handed the mirror to Lisa. "Take it with you."

"Thank you, Robbie, but I'll be back." And with that, Lisa left.

SpongeBob came in the west wing and said, "How's it going, master?" "I let her go," Robbie said. "Surely, I can assure you that…WHAT?!" SpongeBob was shocked. "Of course, I do love her, and she'll be back," Robbie said. SpongeBob left the west wing to tell everyone the news.

* * *

In the kitchen, the servants are shocked when SpongeBob told them the news.

"He let her go?!" Sandy cried. "That's impossible!"

"That can't be happening!" Mr. Krabs cried.

"Why would he have to do that?!" Hubie cried.

"He does love her, you guys," SpongeBob said. "Surely I know it'll break the spell!"

Ducky and Petrie left the kitchen as Squidward said, "She had loved him in return, but now it's too late."

* * *

While he watched Lisa running out to find Dexter with Pluto, Robbie let out a roar, which echoed as Lisa ran.

* * *

In the Forbidden Forest, Lisa and Pluto searched for Dexter as Lisa called out, "Dexter! Dexter!"

When she found Dexter, she gasped. Dexter was laying unconscious on the snow.

* * *

Later, Lisa brought Dexter back home. When they went in, Ed popped out of the snow and said, "They're back." Ed ran out to tell Eddy the news.


	11. Kill the Dinosaur

**Chapter 10**

**Kill the Dinosaur**

Dexter opened his eyes a bit when he heard Lisa saying, "Dexter?" "Lisa?" he said. He widened his eyes when he saw her. "Lisa!" he smiled, hugging Lisa.

"Oh, Dexter, you're okay!"

"I thought I'd never see you again. But how'd you escape?"

"I didn't escape, Dexter. He just let me go."

"That horrible dinosaur?"

"He's changed, Dexter, but I'll explain everything when you meet me back in the castle."

Lisa heard something inside the bag, and the bag opened, and the magic mirror came out, along with Ducky and Petrie. "Hello," they smiled.

"Well, what do you know? Stowaways," Lisa smiled.

"Why, hello there," Dexter said as Ducky jumped on the bed. Petrie landed softly on the bed. Ducky and Petrie looked at Lisa, and Ducky asked, "Why did you go away, Lisa? Don't you like us?"

"Of course I do, Ducky," Lisa said. "I just…" She got interrupted by the knock on the door, which made Ducky and Petrie hide in the bag. She walked to the door, and when she opened it, she saw the Coachman, who said, "I've comes to collects your little brother, young lady."

"Haven't you learned that my brother's not crazy?" Lisa asked sternly. But when she walked out, she saw a mob and a carriage used to take away insane toons.

"Well, none of us have," Ed smiled.

"What are all of you doing at my house?" Lisa demanded. But somehow she got the answer when she saw Eddy, who said, "Hello, Lisa." "Eddy! I should've known," Lisa said, glaring at Eddy. "Don't be rude, Lisa," Eddy grinned.

Dexter came out of the house, and Ed said, "Well, Goggle boy. Tell us about the dinosaur."

"He was enormous. He's like three feet tall."

Everyone laughed, which made Dexter mad. _Why didn't they ever believe me?!_ he thought. "I'm serious!" he snapped. The Coachman's men, Jasper and Horace, came to Dexter and grabbed him by the arms. "Let me go, you jerks!" Dexter yelled. "Stop! My brother's not crazy, you guys!" Lisa snapped. Eddy walked to Lisa.

"Don't worry, Lisa. I'll fix the misunderstanding if…"

"If what?"

"If you marry me."

Lisa slapped Eddy in the face and yelled, "Not a chance, jerk!" Then she had an idea and ran back in the house, only to come out with the magic mirror in her hand. "My brother's not crazy, and I'll prove it to all of you!" she yelled. "Show me the dinosaur!" The mirror glowed, and she faced the mirror at the mob when it showed Robbie roaring. Everyone gasped. Dexter was telling the truth, and nobody had believed him until now!

"Is he dangerous?" asked Louis.

"No. He may be vicious, but I noticed that he's gentle and kind in his heart when I saw him."

Eddy walked to Lisa and said, "You may be a funny girl, Lisa, but I know you shouldn't be friends with that monster." "He's not a monster, you moron, but you are!" Lisa argued.

Eddy became mad and took the mirror from Lisa as he said, "You're as crazy as your little brother!" He turned to everyone and said, "The dinosaur will make off with you and your neighbors!" Everyone gasped in horror. "He'll come after you and them in the night!"

"That's not true!" Lisa yelled, starting to lose her temper.

"We're not safe until his jaws are mounted on my wall! I say we kill the dinosaur!" Eddy said. Everyone agreed.

Kevin: **We're not safe until he's dead**

Rolf: **He'll come stalking us a night**

Sarah: **Set to sacrifice us and neighbors**

**To his monstrous appetite**

Pete (from Disney): **He'll wreak havoc on our city**

**If we let him wander free**

Eddy took the torch from Ed.

Eddy: **So it's time to take some action, guys**

**It's time to follow me!**

He threw the torch at the haystack, setting it on fire.

**Through the mist**

**Through the woods**

**Through the darkness and the shadows**

**It's a nightmare, but it's a one exciting ride**

**Say a prayer and we're there**

**At the drawbridge of the castle**

**There's something truly terrible inside**

**It's a dinosaur**

**Dangerous fangs**

**Razor sharp ones**

**Massive claws**

**Killer claws**

**For the feast**

**Hear him roar**

**See him mad**

**But we're not home until he's dead**

**Good and dead**

**Kill the dinosaur!**

"I won't tolerate this, Eddy, you psycho!" Lisa yelled, grabbing Eddy's shirt. "And I won't let you do it!"

"If you're not with us, then you're against us!" Eddy smirked. "Bring the crazy kid!"

"Get your hands off me!" Dexter said as the men opened the cellar door to toss him and Lisa in. "We can't have you running off to warn the dinosaur!" Eddy said as they lock the cellar.

"Let us out!" Lisa cried, trying to open the door.

Ducky and Petrie poked their heads out the door as Eddy shouted, "We'll wreak the city of this dinosaur! Who's with me?!"

"I am!" everyone shouted.

Mob: **Grab your torch! Mount your horse!**

Eddy: **Screw your courage to the spooky place!**

Mob: **We're counting on Eddy to lead the way!**

Eddy and those who joined him left the city to the Forbidden Forest.

**Through the mist, through the wood**

**Where within a haunted castle**

**Something's lurking that you don't see every day!**

**It's a dinosaur! One as tall as a mountain**

**We won't rest until he's good and deceased**

**Sally forth! Tally ho!**

**Grab your sword! Grab you bow!**

**Praise the Lord and here we go!**

"We'll head to the castle and bring back his jaws!" Eddy said.

* * *

Back with Lisa and Dexter, Lisa tried to open the window, but it was no use. "I have to warn the dinosaur," she said. "Oh, this is all my fault. Dexter, what are we gonna do?"

"Don't worry, Lisa," Dexter said, "I'm sure we'll think of something."

Petrie saw Dexter's contraption and said, "Ducky!" Ducky turned and smiled when she sees the contraption. "Good idea, Petrie," she cried, "we'll get them out with that thing! Yep, yep, yep!"

* * *

Back at the Forbidden Forest, Kevin and Rolf used the hatchets to chop down a tree.

Mob: **We don't like**

**What we don't understand**

**In fact it scares us**

**And this monster is mysterious at least**

**Bring your guns!**

**Bring your knives!**

**Save your neighbors and the city**

**We'll save the city and our lives**

**We'll kill the dinosaur!**

Back in the castle, Squidward was pacing back and forth, babbling, "I knew it! I knew it was foolish of her to leave!"

"Well, I'm afraid it would've been better if she'd never come at all," SpongeBob sighed. Spike ran to the window and said, "Hey, guys!"

"Could it be?" Hubie asked.

"Is it her?" Marina added.

"It has to be her," Littlefoot added.

The servants saw the mob and gasped.

"Oh, my gosh! Invaders!" SpongeBob cried.

"Intruders!" Mr. Krabs added.

"And they got the mirror!" Sandy added when she saw the mirror in Eddy's hand.

"Warn the master," Squidward said. "If it's a battle they want, we'll be ready for them. Who's with me?"

* * *

"Take whatever booty you can find," Eddy said, "but remember, the dinosaur's mine!"

* * *

The servants ran downstairs and ran toward the door.

Servants:** Hearts ablaze**

**Banners high**

**We'll go marching into battle**

**Unafraid although danger has increased**

At the entrance to the castle, the mob was ready to break their way in.

Mob:** Raise a flag!**

**Sing a song!**

**Here we come, we're fifty strong**

**And fifty people can't be wrong!**

**Let's kill the dinosaur!**

They started banging on the door to break their way in.

* * *

At the west wing, Marina ran to Robbie, who's standing by the rose, and said, "Pardon me, master."

"Leave me be."

"But, sir, the castle is under attack!"

* * *

The servants tried to hold back the banging as the mob kept banging the log on the door.

"This isn't working!" SpongeBob said.

"Oh, guys," Cera said, "we must do something!"

"Wait! I know!" Rocko said, snapping his fingers.

* * *

Back at the west wing, Marina asked, "What shall we do, master?"

"It doesn't matter," Robbie sighed. "Just let them come, but don't let them get me."

* * *

Within a few strikes at the door, the mob finally broke the door open. Everything, of course, was dark and quiet, and little do they know that the battle was about to begin.


	12. Robbie vs Eddy

**Chapter 11**

**Robbie vs. Eddy**

Inside the castle was dark and quiet as Eddy and the others sneak in. When they walked in, the lights went on when SpongeBob shouted, "Now!"

The servants jumped on the mob and fought. Littlefoot used his tail to knock Kevin off his feet. Cera charged at Jimbo, knocking him to the wall. Hubie and Rocko fought the mob with punches and kicks. Eddy ran upstairs to find Robbie.

* * *

Back at Lisa's home, Ducky and Petrie had started up Dexter's contraption, and Petrie was flapping his wings to bring up the heat inside the stove. "Okay, Ducky!" he said. Ducky pulled the whistle and said, "Here we go!" The contraption headed toward the cellar doors.

"What on earth?" Dexter said as he peeked through the cellar doors. Seeing the contraption getting closer, he pulled Lisa away from the doors and shouted, "Lisa, look out!"

The contraption broke the doors, only to crash inside and break into pieces. "You guys gotta try this," Ducky said while hanging on a spring.

* * *

Back in the castle, the fight seems to go on. Pete looked around until he heard Marina's voice saying, "Up here, you naughty scum!" He looked up and saw her, and she dumped hot tea on him, making him scream. Spike grabbed Rolf's shirt and tossed him toward Jimbo.

Eddy opened the doors in searching for Robbie, but he could not find him in each room.

Eduardo jumped on Pete as Hubie kicked Kevin in the face.

Patrick was cornered by Ed, who's holding the torch close to him. Mr. Krabs saw this and slid down the handrail to pinch Ed's butt, and when he did, Ed dropped the torch and yelled in pain.

* * *

Pluto, Lisa and Dexter ran down the Forbidden Forest, following Petrie and Ducky down the path.

"So how did you know he was a prince, Lisa?" Dexter asked.

"I didn't know he was a prince until yesterday when he told me," Lisa said. "It's really a long story, but I'll have to explain later because right now we have to head back to the castle."

* * *

Sandy used her karate skills to kick the mob. "Take that, you intruding varmints!" she shouted.

The mob managed to retreat, and the servants cheered in victory.

"And stay out!" Squidward shouted.

"Yes! We did it!" Littlefoot cheered.

"We sure taught them a lesson," Cera added in agreement.

"I agree," Spike added.

Eddy opened the door and saw Robbie by the window. He fired an arrow at him, hitting him in the shoulder. Robbie roared in pain just as Eddy shoved him out through the window.

Eddy laughed and ran toward Robbie at the balcony. He kicked him and said, "What's the matter, creep? Too kind and gentle to fight me? Don't make me laugh!"

Robbie looked down and saw Lisa heading back. "Lisa," he said quietly.

Lisa saw Eddy preparing to kill Robbie with a sword and yelled, "No! Eddy, don't!"

Just as it started to rain, Robbie grabbed Eddy's arm, and they both wrestled.

"I didn't think you're too kind!" Eddy said.

Robbie threw Eddy to the wall and took off. Eddy approached and saw the monster, but before he can swing the sword, he saw the stature of the gargoyle. "Come on out and fight, coward!" he shouted. "How could you fall in love with her, dinosaur? Do you think she would want you when she could have a man like me?"

Robbie came behind Eddy and kicked him in the back. Eddy turned and swung the sword at him, but he missed. "It's over, dinosaur," he said. "Lisa is mine!"

Getting angrier, Robbie jumped on Eddy and grabbed his shirt and held him over the edge of the castle. "Wait! Let me go! I'll do anything! I swear!" Eddy yelled. Robbie's rage was too strong until it melted when he stood back and placed Eddy on the roof. "Get out," he snarled, dropping him.

"Robbie," Lisa said. Robbie turned and saw her at the balcony. "You came back," he smiled when he climbed to her. "Just like I promised," Lisa said.

Suddenly, Robbie felt a sharp knife into his back and roared in pain. Lisa gasped when she saw Eddy on his back. Robbie grabbed Eddy and threw him down from the balcony.

Eddy fell down the cliff, only to get hung on the branch by his shirt. "I may be lucky to be alive, but I just don't believe it!"

Lisa pulled the wounded Robbie over the railing of the balcony and placed him on the floor.

"You came back," Robbie said. "Of course I did," Lisa said, "but if I had gotten sooner, none of this would've happened."

"Maybe it's better this way."

"Don't ever say that. You'll be all right. We're together now, and everything will be fine."

"And at least I got you…one last time." Robbie then let out his breath and laid on the ground with closed eyes.

"No," Lisa said, holding on Robbie's hands. "No! Please don't leave me."

She buried her face on his chest and said, "I love you, Robbie." After Lisa said this, the last petal fell from the rose to the table. The servants watched it happened. They turned away and lowered their heads in sadness.


	13. A Happy Ending

**Chapter 12**

**A Happy Ending**

As it continued raining, Lisa still wept on Robbie's chest.

Then, the rain began to sparkle, and Robbie was surrounded by a fog. Lisa stopped crying and stood back as Robbie lifted off the ground. In amazement, she saw that Robbie's about to be transformed into a human. The dinosaur hands transformed into human hands, followed by the feet and the body, and the tail had disappeared. Robbie's servants watched in amazement as he stood up.

The human Robbie now has green hair, a white shirt in a red jacket, green pants, and red shoes. He looked his hands until he turned to see Lisa. "Lisa, it's me," he said, smiling at Lisa.

Lisa looked at Robbie's eyes until she smiled. "It is you!" she said.

Robbie and Lisa kissed, and the spell broke when the entire castle turned from scary-looking to peaceful-looking. All the dead plants became alive again. The servants came to Lisa and Robbie, turning into humans.

SpongeBob transformed into a 17-year old boy with freckles, yellow hair, a white shirt with a red tie, brown pants, and black shoes. "SpongeBob," Robbie smiled.

Squidward transformed into a 15-year old boy with light blue hair, a brown shirt, turquoise pants, and grey shoes. "Squidward," Robbie said.

Marina transformed into a 17-year old girl with black hair, a black shirt, a white skirt, and purple shoes. "Oh, Marina," Robbie said, getting happier. "Look at us!"

Ducky and her friends approached the others and turned into humans. She transformed into a 10-year old girl with light green curly hair, a green shirt, a pink skirt, and pink shoes.

Littlefoot transformed into a 15-year old boy with mauve hair, a purple shirt, light purple shorts, and mauve shoes.

Cera transformed into a 16-year old girl with short orange hair, a white shirt, yellow shorts, and white shoes.

Spike transformed into a 13-year old boy with dark green spiked hair, a green shirt, light green shorts, and green shoes.

Petrie transformed into a 12-year old boy with freckles, light curly brown hair, an orange shirt, brown shorts, and orange shoes.

Hubie transformed into an 18-year old boy with blonde hair, a black shirt, white jeans, and orange shoes.

Rocko transformed into a 17-year old boy with black hair, a white shirt, black jeans, and tan shoes.

Sandy transformed into a 16-year old girl with long brown hair, light brown pants, a brown shirt, and brown shoes.

Patrick transformed into a 13-year old boy with curly pink hair, a purple Hawaiian shirt, green Hawaiian shorts, and sandals.

Mr. Krabs transformed into a 45-year old man with red hair, a light blue shirt, blue pants, and black shoes.

"Oh, my goodness! We're humans again!" Hubie cheered. "It's a miracle!" SpongeBob added.

In a flash of light, the entire gang was seen in the ballroom, including Lisa's friends and Dexter. Lisa was dancing with Robbie, wearing the same attires they wore on the previous night.

"Ah, love," SpongeBob said. When Sandy passed by, he followed her, only for Squidward to stop him.

"Well, SpongeBob," Squidward said, "it sure is great to be humans again." "It sure is," SpongeBob said. "I told you she'd break the spell."

"Excuse me? I'd say I told you she'd break the spell."

"No, you didn't. I did."

"Don't lie to me, SquarePants! I told you that!"

"I'm not lying, you jerk! I told you that!"

"You did not, you pompous barnacle fish!"

"En garde, you incompetent squid face!"

SpongeBob and Squidward fought until Mr. Krabs yelled, "SpongeBob and Squidward! That's enough! Stop this fighting at once!" "Yes, sir," SpongeBob and Squidward said as they stood up.

Lisa and Robbie kept dancing while her new friends and her brother watched.

"Are they going to live happily ever after?" Ducky asked.

"Of course they are, Ducky," Mr. Krabs chuckled.

"Does this mean I still get to sleep in the basket?" Her friends stared at her until they chuckled.

"Well, this is a happy ending all right," Dexter said.

**Certain as the sun**

**Rising in the east**

**Tale as old as time**

**Song as old as rhyme**

**Beauty and the Dinosaur**

**Tale as old as time**

**Song as old as rhyme**

**Beauty and the Dinosaur**

Back in the storybook, we see the picture of Lisa and Robbie dancing below the rose until the book closed back to the title of the story.

**The End**


End file.
